


Love Points

by saeien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Game Shows, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeien/pseuds/saeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean get signed up for a couples game show, which they decide to go through with for the money, but it gets a little harder when they try to get into the couples role and get to know each other well enough to stand a chance against the game. </p><p>It probably wont get nsfw, i dont have any scenes like that planned, but if scenes do arrive I'll update the rating to warn anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Points

He was dreading seeing him today. He knew he would have to break the news but how? How would that sound any bit sane to bring up? "Oh yeah, speaking of Mikasa she signed us up to be on a couples game show and we actually made the cut so we have to go." They only just started being friends after bitter rivals, how weird is this going to make it? Regardless, his feet carried him closer and closer to the library he planned on meeting Jean at. Words better come to his mind soon because as of that moment he was still blank, coming into view of his obnoxious now-friend.

"Eren, hurry the hell up!" Jean yells, quick to be shushed by the librarian. "Why were you walking so slow? I've been waiting forever," the bottle blonde whined.

"Shut up, I wasn't that slow," Eren weakly retorted.

Jean only raised a brow. "What, no better comeback? You okay?" His banter turned to concern, and suddenly he was all over Eren, pushing for some kind of answer. Definitely not the kind of answer he wanted.

"Just Mikasa, she's messing with me," Eren groaned. He didn't want to reveal anything but maybe the topic of Mikasa would daze Jean enough to get him off his back.

"I wish Mikasa would mess with me, you feel?" He winked and burst out laughing.

Nevermind, Eren did not want Jean on the topic of Mikasa, nevertheless enjoying her... Might as well make this idiot pay for what he said, and what better payback than the truth. "Yeah, Mikasa signed us up for a couple's gameshow and we got on so now we can't get out of it and we have to convince people we're dating. Including your mom who watches this show. Damn, how will we break the news to her?" Eren looked back up at Jean, jaw dropped all the way to the table top his laptop was resting on. Eren guessed this news might delay the paper Jean was hoping to get help with.

Still in disbelief, he tried to stammer a response, but only made out a stuttering, "A- are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Eren didn't even blink. There was no kidding about this. Actually, Eren had never met Jean's parents, suddenly wondering if they were the type to throw their kid out on the street for something as trivial as sexuality. Not that Jean even was gay, as far as Eren knew. They may be able to play it off as a joke with a laugh and get off the hook from anyone watching. But in Jean's eyes that didn't help one bit.

"What the hell, Jäger?!" Jean burst out. Once again came the librarian, finally escorting them out on a last straw. "How? Why?!" Jean shoved him against a wall, then letting him go, pacing around in the back lot of the library. "Wouldn't we need to make a video thing to get on those shows?"

Earlier, Mikasa had mapped out how exactly she arranged this whole disaster when Eren had talked to her this morning, after receiving the confirmation call. "Yes, and Mikasa did that too. She filmed us hanging out, and sleeping together passed out, and just played it off that she wanted to surprise us for our anniversary or something."

"Fucking worked, man." Jean huffed. "Well not the anniversary thing but- fuck! What now, man?"

Hell if he knew. All day up to this point her had been working that out in his head himself. "We could pretend you died," Eren murmured. "They won't make a widower come on with his ghost."

Jean glared at him, but started laughing. "Jeez, what the hell even? I could go for some booze if I wasn't so broke right now," he doubled over, leaning against the wall.

"That's... Something." Eren walked closer and knelt down.

Jean tilted his head up a little to see him. "Oh no, this as a joke is bad enough! Back it up!" He backed away, flailing his arms, until falling on his rear.

Giggles sprung out from Eren who fell from his proposal crouch straight onto the ground. "No, no! I'm saying, we should do it for the money!"

Eyes widened. "And just fake it?"

"Yeah! It would be easy money and we could get wasted afterward!" Eren grinned maniacally, like some tacky villain who had just discovered his nemesis' secret. That actually was not far off from reality...

"Shit, you're right. Let's do it," Jean clapped his hands. "When is this happening?"

"Two days. You have less than 48 hours to learn everything a perfect boyfriend should know about me."

Which was a lot. The task seemed a lot easier at first, but as they went on, who knew what kind of questions the host would ask them about each other? They had to drill two years of a relationship into two drunken nights as deep into their heads as possible.

"Ice cream?"

"Chocolate mint. Where did we meet?"

"The 1st street library."

They had to create an entire back story, too, just in case. "Let's just go with what happened today as our meeting story. I met you and you helped me with my paper and we fucked between the bookshelves."

Eren rolled his eyes. It definitely would work, and they would keep their story straight- well... Not straight, but together at least. "Minus the exhibitionism and it's a hit." Eren rolled over, laying on the floor of Jean's room. He studied it delicately: a few band posters, a wrack of afghans on the wall above his bed, a dirty clothes hamper filled to the brim, plus more clothes gathered around that must have fallen out.  
"Did your mom make those?"

Jean looked up. "Hm?" He chimed. Gaze following Eren's finger, he saw the blankets on the wall. "She made one of them, the rest my grandma made." Jean walked over and laid down next to Eren on the floor. "Do you really think we can pull this off?" Nerves vibrated through Jean's voice and Eren could feel it in his skin.

"I think so. We've been in school together since junior high, so I must have picked some things up from you," Eren gave a reassuring smile. Then he threw his head over, knocking it into Jean's cheek bone.

"Ow what the hell?!" He yelled, sitting up and placing a hand over his forming bruise.

"It's dinner time," Eren grinned. "Can you cook?"

Jean was confused as to why it matters, but still nodded.

"Okay, make me a plate of your favourite meal and I'll make you mine," Eren said, and staggered off the floor, clumsy as ever. "And then we'll do a favourite movie and favourite show marathon."

A smile crossed his lips and he followed suit into the kitchen. Peeking over to Eren's side of the counter gave nothing away. Either this was some food Jean had never heard of before, or Eren was just incompetent and had no clue what he was doing. Probably both.

While stuff was in the oven Jean led Eren over to the couch and popped in his personal favourite, not letting Eren see the disc as to make a surprise. Previews came on the screen which gave away at least the time period this movie came out. Jean bounced in his seat in anticipation when the oven buzzer went off, prompting him to jump up and run to get the food. All Eren heard when the oven door slammed wasn't the yell of someone who'd just been burned by the pan from not using an oven mitt, it wasn't the surprised squeak of someone who'd tilted the tray just a bit too far and dropped the food into the oven to burn onto the bottom of it. It was a low grown emanating from the kitchen in distaste. "What the hell is this joke?" Eren grinned and crawled toward the source of despair. "I spent all this time making you ratatouille, and you made,"  
"You asked for my favourite food so I made it," Eren smiled angelically. "I'm a slut for corndogs." 

Jean only rolled his eyes. How could he be mad when Eren was so proud of himself? So out came the bowls and some honey mustard for Jean. "Movie time. Come on," Jean groaned and slumped into the couch. Jean's movie finished, and Eren picked his favourite out after cleaning their dishes, though not much of the movie was watched in any case. The two dozed off together, nodding against each other's shoulders, still awake enough to jump at the loud noises of explosions as the protagonist runs with five orphans in his arms and one on his shoulders, diving to avoid the shrapnel. 

Cold toes and firm arms woke Eren early in the morning, almost too early to be considered morning. He got up in search of the socks that must have slipped off in the night through the rustling of trying to fit two adult men on one sofa. Despite the close proximity it was still a cold spring day. Once Eren found his socks, saving his feet from the cold tile he would soon walk through, he wandered into what he guessed was a small laundry room, opening doors until he found one cupboard filled with blankets, grabbing one and returning to Jean, pushing his back against the couch so he could squirm on enough to not roll off in his sleep. Pressed against Jean he could only think of how warm he was. How cozy it was to fall asleep next to someone. Sure, it was his teenage enemy who he'd just made good with, but still- cozy. 

Morning came again and only one day was left to learn everything necessary for a couple until the drive to the Chicago filming studio. They were both still worried. It would be pointless, and embarrassing if anyone they knew was watching, if they didn't win the prize money. They would have wasted so much time pretending to be a couple only to deal with the cons of people actually believing them and teasing them, especially Mikasa who would never let them live this down, especially if she knew they'd slept together. No getting past that one. 

Now it was time to see Eren's place, on the off chance that there would be questions about it on the show. The boys jumped in Jean's car and started off down Burnard St., toward the future of their illusioned relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more part to this fic, probably two tbh. I'll try to finish those whenever i have time, for i am much too lazy to write it all rn


End file.
